superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bébé's Kids (1992 film) credits
Opening Logos * Paramount · A Paramount Communications Company Opening Credits * Paramount Pictures Presents * A Hudlin Bros./Hyperion Studio Production * "Bébé's Kids" * Based on Characters Created by: Robin Harris * With the Voice Talents of: Faizon Love, Nell Carter, Myra J., Vanessa Bell Calloway, Tone Loc, Wayne Collins, Jonell Green, Margques Houston * Casting by: Eileen Knight, C.S.A. * Music Score by: John Barnes * Co-Producer: David R. Cobb * Film Editor: Lynne Southerland * Production Designed by: Fred Cline * Executive Producers: Reginald Hudlin, Warrington Hudlin * Screenplay by: Reginald Hudlin * Produced by: Willard Carroll and Thomas L. Wilhite * Directed by: Bruce Smith Ending Credits * Animation Directors: Lennie Graves, Chris Buck, Frans Vischer * Character Animators: Stevan Wahl, James Lopez, Colm Duggan, Thomas E. Decker, Stephen Anderson, Raymond Johnson, Jr., Jeff Etter, David Simmons, Patrick Gleeson, Arland M. Barron, Gavin Dell, Ernest Keen * Associate Producer: Lynne Southerland * Production Manager: Igor Khait * Principal Characters Designed by: Bruce Smith * Additional Character Designs: David Mucci Fassett, Richie Chavez, Steve Moore, Patrick Gleeson, Jim Kammerud, Marlon West * Storyboard Artists: Tom Ellery, Dan Fausett, Raymond Johnson, Jr., Phil Mendez, Jim Kammerud, D. Edward Bell, Jr. * Assistant Director: Michael Serrian * Second Assistant Director: Russell Marleau * Production Supervisors: Leslie Hough, Kara Vallow * Overseas Supervisors: Ron Rocha, Rick Allen * Art Director: Doug Walker * Layout Supervisors: Dan Fausett, Andrew Austin * Layout Artists: Marc Christenson, Ken Mimura, Kevyn Wallace, David Dunnett, Clint Taylor, Tim Callahan, Gary Mouri, David Gardner * Background Supervisor: Lucy Tanashian-Gentry * Overseas Background Supervisor: William Kaufman * Background Artists: David McCamley, Jane Nussbaum, Marzette Bonar * Scene Planner: David Thomson * Assistant Scene Planner: Neil Viker * Special Effects Supervisor: Joey Mildenberger * Special Effects Animators: Marlon West, James D. Mansfield, Esther Barr * Additional Effects: Cathy Schoch, Bob Bennett, Bill Schwarz * Special Effects Assistant: Michael Camarillo * Supervising Color Stylist: Brigitte Strother * Color Department Supervisor: Janette Hulett * Assistant Color Stylist: Melanie Pava * Inker: Greg Zbitnew * Painters: Lada Babicka, Betsy Ergenbright * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Don Parmele * Overseas Assistant Animation Supervisor: Terry Wozniak * Lead Character Keys: Francesca Allen, Stan Somers * Animation Assistant: Juliana Korsborn * Key Assistant Animators: Doris Plough, Mi Yul Lee, Melissa Freeman, Kent S. Culotta, Sheldon Borenstein, Andy Tougas, John Eddings, Nelson Recinos, Brad Neave, Todd Jacobsen * Assistant Animators: Michael Alcouloumre, Joe Elliot, Kevin Davis, William Mims, Michael Lerman, Gary Scott, Ernie Schmidt, Dave Fox, Myron Born, Monica Luciani, Leah Waldron, Mary Leire, Tom Rosamond, Larry Hall, Leslie Rogers, Danica Bennette, Mauro Casalese, Dan Wagner, Sandy Henkin, Judy Drake, Sharon Morray, Ron Brown, Celeste Marino, Scott Bern, Levi Louis, William Exter, Nick Vallinakis, Ray Pointer, Phil Stapleton, Tara Donovan * In-Betweeners: Jason Katz, Kaan Kalyon * Main Titles by: James Lopez, D. Edward Bell, Jr. London Unit * Supervisors: Christopher O'Hare, Tony Collingwood * Animators: Simon Ward-Horner, Duncan Varley, Eric Bouillette, Steve Evangelatos, Al Gaivoto, Chuck Gammage, Clive Pallant * Key Assistant Animators: Helga Egilson, Jenny McKosker, Martyn Jones, Anna Brockett * Assistant Animators: Antony Zmak, Derek L'Estrange, Chris Trorey, Anne Daniels * Production Supervisors: Sarah Banbery, Paul Dowie Ohio Unit * Character Animators: Martin Fuller, Jim Kammerud, Thomas Riggin, Dan Root, Brian Smith, Jeff Smith * Assistant Animators: Catalina Kiss, Mark Mitchell * In-Betweeners: Janelle C. Bell, Todd Cronin, Pamela Mathues, Jason Piel, Ron Price, Rafael Rosado * Additional Animation Services by: Wang Film Productions Co. Ltd., Character Builders, Inc., Tony Collingwood Productions Ltd., Bardel Animation Ltd. * Animation Check Supervisor: Orla Coughlan * Final Check & Paint Supervisor: Julia Orr * Animation Checker: Denise Link * Final Check Coordinator: Andy Pye * Final Checkers: Maureen McCann, Jacqueline Power, Pat Connoly-Sito, Steve Mac Vittie, Twyla Motkaluk, Greg Zbitnew * Paint and Trace: Martin Wiseman * Paint Check & Correction: Leslie Hinton, April Saniga, Mary Jane Hadley, Cathy O'Leary, Jill Petrilak, Joseph C. Lee, Mark C. Hadley, Eleanor Dahlen, Lea Stewart, Christina Long, Joan Boodnick Chang, Allen Chang, Karen Lee Storr * Production Coordinator: Judy Kriger * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Pamela Kleibrink Thompson * Overseas Coordinators: Alex Leo, Don Fuller * Assistants to the Producers: Deborah R. Mayo, Pamela Williamson, Jon R. Spradley * Art Department Supervisor: John W. Lanza, Jr. * Production Accountant: Robert C. Campion * Assistant Accountant: Debbie Tieman * Documentary Segment Editor: Tim Ryder * Assistant Editors: Armetta Jackson-Hamlett, Angela T. Robinson, Michelle R. Rochester * Supervising Sound Editor: Lee Dragu * Sound Editors: Sanford Ponder, Christopher Aud, John Reynolds, Harry Cheney, Michael Lawshe, Michael J. Mitchell, Michael Fay O'Corrigan, Greg Jacobs * Foley Supervisor: Keith Olson * Digital Prelay Supervisor: Barry Snyder * Re-Recording Mixers: Robert L. Harman, C.A.S., Jerry Clemans, Dan Hiland * ADR/Foley Mixer: Alan Holley * Foley Artists: Jerry Trent, Audrey Trent * Music Scoring Consultant: Jack Rouben * Music Editor: George A. Martin * Sound Recorded at: Meridian Studio, Sony Studios * Color Timer: Dennis McNeill * Negative Cutter: Theresa Repola Mohammed * Production Camera: Animagraphics, Inc., Sharpshooters, Inc., Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Special Still Photographer: D. Stevens * Additional Xerography: Dean Stanley, John Remmel, Judi Cassell * Computer Models: Mark Swanson * Computer Graphics: Joan Collins Carey * Computer Graphics & Digital Ink and Paint: Sidley Wright * Sidley Wright & Associates · Digital Cel Painter: Diane Wright * Sidley Wright & Associates · Visual Effects Supervisor: Steve Wright * Video Operator: Kristine Kirk * Layout Production Assistants: Scott Keough, Andy Sorcini * Lead Production Assistant: Ross Mapletoft * Production Assistants: Scott Champagne, Kathleen C. Andrews, Mark McGroarty, Tyler Tharpe, Mark Holte, Denise Mitchell, Corey Powell, Sheryl Farber, David J. McClure, Stephen H. Vara * Cast: ** Robin Harris - Faizon Love ** Jamika - Vanessa Bell Calloway ** Leon - Wayne Collins ** LaShawn - Jonell Green ** Kahlil - Marques Houston ** Pee Wee - Tone Loc ** Dorothea - Myra J. ** Vivian - Neil Carter ** Card Player #1 - John Witherspoon ** Card Player #2 - Chino 'Fats' Williams ** Card Player #3 - Rodney Winfield ** Card Player #4 - George Wallace ** Bartender - Brad Sanders ** Lush - Reynaldo Rey ** Barfly - Bebe Drake-Massey ** Richie - Jack Lynch ** Opie - Phillip Glasser ** Security Guard #1 - Louie Anderson ** Security Guard #2 - Tom Everett ** Security Guard #3 / Fun World Patrolman - Kerrigan Mahan ** Ticketlady / Saleswoman / Nuclear Mother / Rodney Rodent - Susan Silo ** Announcer / President Lincoln / Impericon / Tommy Toad - Peter Renaday ** President Nixon - Rich Little ** Titanic Captain - David Robert Cobb ** Nuclear Father / Motorcycle Cop - Barry Diamond * Additional Voices: Stanley B. Clay, Michelle Davison, Judi M. Durand, Greg Finley, Maul France, Jaquita Green, Jamie Gunderson, J.D. Hall, Doris Hess, Barbara Iley, Daamen J. Krall, John Lafayette, Tina Lifford, Josh Lindsay, Arvie Lowe, Jr., DeVaughn Nixon, David Randolph, Noreen Reardon, Gary Schwartz, Cheryl Tyre Smith * Executive Music Supervisor: Bill Stephney * Music Supervision: Ken Kushnick, David Passick * Soundtrack Album on: Capitol Compact Discs and Cassettes Songs * "Tear it Up (On Our Worst Behavior)" ** Written by: Chris Stokes, Christopher A. Stewart, Thaddis L. Harrell Jr., Jermaine Dupri, and Marquis "Hami" Dair ** Performed by: Immature ** Produced by: Marquis "Hami" Dair and Chris Stokes ** Immature performs courtesy of Virgin Records America, Inc. * "8 A.M. Blues" ** Written, Performed, and Produced by: Scott Shelly * "Standing on the Rock of Love" ** by: John Barnes, Cindy Mizelle, and Billy Griffin ** Performed by: Aretha Franklin ** Produced by: John Barnes ** Aretha Franklin performs courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. * "Down Home Blues" ** by: George Jackson ** Performed by: Z.Z. Hill ** Courtesy of Malaco Records * "Your Love Keeps Working On Me" ** by: John Barnes, Robert White, and Joel Diggs ** Performed by: Joel Diggs ** Produced by: John Barnes * "Deeper" ** by: John Barnes and Billy Griffin ** Performed by: Ronald Isley ** Produced by: John Barnes and Ronald Isley (as Ron Isley) ** Ron Isley Performs Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. * "Mama Said Knock You Out" ** by: Marley Marl and LL Cool J ** "I Ain't Havin' It" ** by: Eric Sadler, Allen Hayes, and Reginald Hudlin ** Performed by: Faizon Love ** Produced by: Eric Sadler * "Oh No!" ** by: Al Jarreau, Tom Kellock, Tom Canning, Speech and Headliner ** Performed by: Arrested Development ** Produced by: Speech ** Arrested Development performs courtesy of Chrysalis Records/EMI RG ** Contains sample material from the master recording * "Cuckoo Bird" ** Written and Produced by: Jake Slichter * "All My Love" ** by: Marcus Miller and Chaka Khan ** Performed by: Phil Perry and Renee Diggs ** Produced by: Marcus Miller ** Phil Perry and Renee Diggs Perform Courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. * "Love Is Real" ** Performed by: Al Jarreau ** Produced by: Jay Graydon ** Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. ** By arrangement with Warner Special Products * "Fools and All Their Money" ** Written and Produced by: Jake Slichter ** Performed by: Dan Wilson and John Munson * "Freedom Song" ** by: Allen Hayes, Chris Champion, Bill Stephney, Reginald Hudlin, and M.C. Serch ** Performed by: BEBE'S KIDS (Wayne Collins, Jonell Green, Marques Houston, and Tone Loc) ** Produced by: Eric Sadler ** Tone Loc performs courtesy of Delicious Vinyl, Inc. * "Straight Jackin'" ** by: Eric Sadler, Chris Champion, Bill Stephney, M.C. Serch, and Reginald Hudlin ** Performed by: BEBE'S KIDS (Wayne Collins, Jonell Green, Marques Houston, and Tone Loc) ** Produced by: Eric Sadler ** Tone Loc performs courtesy of Delicious Vinyl, Inc. * "I Got The 411" ** by: MC T-Love, BJ and Humphrey Riley ** Performed by: Urban Prop ** Produced by: Humphrey Riley and Ronald Williams ** Urban Prop performs courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. * "Moonlight Becomes You" ** Written by: Johnny Burke and James Van Heusen ** Performed by: Johnny Mathis ** Courtesy of Columbia Records ** By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing * "I Want to Thank You for Your Love" ** by: John Barnes, Wanda Vaughn, Robert White, and Billy Griffin ** Performed by: The Emotions ** Produced by: John Barnes * "Can't Say Goodbye" ** by: John Barnes, Billy Griffin, and Robert White ** Performed by The O'Jays ** Produced by John Barnes ** The O'Jays perform courtesy of EMI/EMI RG * "I Got It Bad, Y'All" ** Performed by: King T * "66 Mello" ** Performed by: New Version of Soul * "It Takes Two to Make a Party" ** Performed by: Maxi Priest featuring Little Shawn * Robin Harris' live comedy performance album "BÉ-BÉ'S KIDS" is available on: Polygram/Mercury Records * TM & Copyright © MCMXCII by Paramount Pictures Corporation · All Rights Reserved * Special Thanks to: Hyatt Hotels and Resorts, Northwest Airlines, Bill Rojas, Donnia Roache, Kristen Janusis and Exetta Harris * Color by DeLuxe® * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres * Approved No. 31594 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * The persons and events in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Closing Logos * Paramount · A Paramount Communications Company Category:Hyperion Pictures Category:The Hudlin Brothers Category:Paramount Pictures Category:CIC Video Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:Paramount Home Video Category:Paramount Home Entertainment Category:Rated PG-13